


The Night Will Only Know

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Adult/Teenager relationship, First time blowjobs and touching, Guilt and feelings of betrayal, M/M, Teaching a teen about sex, delayed orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 10:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12479484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: After going over to cook Adachi dinner, Souji starts dropping hints that he might be open to more. After bringing a drunk Dojima home, Adachi follows Souji upstairs to kiss him.





	The Night Will Only Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Licksore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Licksore/gifts).



Souji hesitated, bag in hand, as he scanned the row of apartment doors. When Adachi had invited him over he had told him his unit number but now he couldn't quite recall what it was. Just that it was on the top floor of the complex.

 

"Seta-kun? What are you doing here!?"

 

"You told me to drop by sometime to make you dinner remember? Dojima-san said you'd be working late so I thought you wouldn't want to cook today."

 

"Oh yeah that's right." Brushing past Souji, Adachi unlocked the door to unit 319. "Come on in."

 

It was small, even by big city standards. Just three rooms; a great room that served as kitchen, living room and bedroom, a bathroom and what Souji could only assume was a storage room or utility room. Or maybe it was just a closet; it was hard to tell.

 

Toeing off his shoes, Souji took the bag of ingredients over to the stove and began pulling out vegetables.

 

"So what's on the menu?"

 

"Teriyaki stir-fry. Its easy to make and leftovers keep well."

 

"Oh sounds good! Mind if I take a shower while you cook?" The whisper of fabric rustling made him turn to look at Adachi.

 

"Yeah, go ahead. This is your home." As he looked, Adachi dropped his work shirt into a hamper.

 

"Oh wow its been ages since anyone looked at me like that!" Souji blushed hard as he turned away.

 

"You're in better shape than you seem."

 

"Thanks. I kinda wish that was coming from a young woman though not..." He trailed off, then headed into the bathroom with a sigh.

 

As the sound of the shower spray hitting tile filled the unit, Souji went back to prepping the veggies and chicken, getting them cooking before starting on the sauce. The noodles came last, going on just as Adachi walked out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

"Hey don't look! The last thing I need is for Dojima-san to accuse me of flashing his nephew.

 

Souji peeked anyway, a few moments later but clean white briefs had already covered the show he'd been hoping to see.

 

"The food is ready." He dished up two servings as Adachi pulled a sweatshirt on over his head.

 

"This smells delicious! Thank you."

 

"Out of that suit you look like you could still be in college."

 

"Huh? Do you mean I look lazy or young?" They both laughed, any tension in the air easing at the sound. "This is good, thank you. Did you make the sauce yourself too?"

 

Souji nodded, his mouth full.

 

Adachi tried not to show his disappointment as Souji left again to head home as soon as the dishes were washed.

 

 

 

 

"Hey, where were you? Do you know what time this is?"

 

Souji winced at his uncles harsh tone. "I told you I was going to cook Adachi dinner. He's surviving on take out and instant ramen."

 

"Oh yeah that's right." Was that a faint blush on his uncle's cheeks as he headed upstairs to study before bed?

 

Ryotaro's eyes followed his nephew upstairs before he turned and headed for his own bedroom at the back of the main floor of the house.

 

 

 

 

Adachi hauled Ryotaro through the door. "Nanako-chan would you mind getting his futon ready?"

 

"Yes." Nanako hurried off and Souji made small talk with Adachi until Nanako returned. "Its ready."

 

"Thank you Nanako-chan." She frowned as Adachi helped Ryotaro to his bedroom.

 

"It sure reeks like sake in here." Her nose wrinkled.

 

"Maybe you should go to bed early tonight."

 

"Okay." Souji went upstairs to tuck Nanako in before heading to his own room.

 

"Hey, wait a second." Souji turned around as Adachi entered his bedroom closing the door behind him.

 

"Do you need something?" Souji swallowed hard. Though he'd gone over to Adachi's home to cook him dinner a good half dozen times already, they had never been alone like this before.

 

Some pretty heavy hints had been dropped the last time, and a hand on his thigh had left him feeling hot under the collar. But Adachi was a cop; there was no way he could be actively pursuing a sexual relationship with a minor right?

 

"I never thanked you for cooking me dinner. So, I'll teach you some adult stuff, okay?" Adachi grabbed Souji by the shoulders.

 

Souji tensed; was he about to be kissed?

 

"Relax." Adachi was so close that Souji could feel his breath as he exhaled.

 

Then soft lips touched his own.

 

Adachi pulled away a second later. "Come by again later this week. After dinner we can have some fun okay?"

 

"Why can't we... now?" Souji's lips felt numb and tingly.

 

"Even drunk I can't risk Dojima-san catching us. Plus, Nanako is likely still awake."

 

"Oh right."

 

Adachi stole one more kiss before leaving.

 

 

 

 

Saturday he hurried straight over as soon as school let off. Adachi had texted him that morning that he'd gotten the day off.

 

"Hey, Partner!" Yosuke stopped him at the gates. "H-hey do you have time today? I need to talk to you about something."

 

"Can it wait? I have a prior engagement."

 

Yosuke's face fell. "Yeah well... its not that important I guess..." Yosuke turned away.

 

But Souji didn't see his best friends disappointment or hear the distress in his voice as he hurried away from him, rapidly taping out a text to Adachi that he was on his way over.

 

"Hey, Yosuke. You okay?"

 

"Yeah, it's nothing Kanji." There was no way he was telling Kanji about what he was doing with Dojima; it would just get his friend arrested or worse.

 

With heavy feet Yosuke directed his feet towards the riverbank.

 

He completely missed Kanji watching him walk out of sight, a worried frown creasing his forehead.

 

 

 

 

Souji made it to Adachi's complex in record time, opening the door without knocking.

 

"You're early!" Adachi laughed as he set something down on the futon.

 

Swallowing hard, it finally fully hit Souji just what Adachi had planned; lube, condoms and what looked like a vibrator were lined up on the futon in a neat row. "H-how far...?"

 

"That's up to you. I've had a few too many partners, so some of the condoms are flavoured for oral use."

 

"Oral use? Guys use condoms during blow jobs?"

 

"Yeah. At least they do when they absolutely can't risk getting their partner sick." Adachi pulled Souji in for a soft kiss.

 

"How do you want me?" Souji pulled back to get undressed.

 

"Hey let me. You look so sexy in your school uniform. I wish I could take pictures but Dojima does random checks on the departments cell phones and I don't have a camera." Adachi's fingers made quick work of Souji's school shirt before unzipping the teens pants and tugging his half hard dick out. "You look even sexier now."

 

Souji felt his face flare bright red. "T-thanks...."

 

"Hey no need to be shy. You do have some experience right?" Souji dropped his eyes and slowly shook his head. "No? A hot boy like you?"

 

"No. You were my first kiss." Warm hands guided him to the futon.

 

"Lie down on your back. Hands at your sides I want to see you." Souji felt his pants drop down around his ankles and stepped out of them to lie down on Adachi's bed wearing nothing but socks and boxers.

 

"Is this okay?" His cock jumped visibly as Adachi's eyes caressed him so intensely that Souji could almost feel them brush his soft, sensitive skin.

 

"Yeah. And Seta-kun? Keep your boxers on unless you want me to touch your ass okay?"

 

Souji muttered something indistinct.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that."

 

"I said my name is Souji."

 

"Souji." Adachi rolled the name around in his mouth as though trying it on for size.

 

"Yeah. Souji. And yes I understand."

 

The bed dipped as Adachi knelt beside him. "My name is Tohru. Just don't use it in public okay?"

 

Souji could only nod as a single finger was slowly dragged up the underside of his cock.

 

"Man kids these days are hung." Souji blushed harder, his mind blank.

 

A hand wrapped around him, and his hips bucked unconsciously upwards.

 

"So impatient." For just a split second there was something low and dark in Adachi's voice, there then gone again.

 

Souji didn't notice as he whimpered. This was better than his own hand, better than his dreams. Every inch of his body was slowly explored with hands and mouth from his neck to his nipples then down his stomach and legs and back up again to his cock. Adachi nipped him here, sucked him there leaving marks only where Souji's clothes would cover them.

 

Finally, after an eternity of teasing that only left Souji wanting more, Adachi returned his attention to Souji's dripping cock.

 

The first lap of a hot tongue had Souji screaming, and only a hand gripping his base hard kept him from cumming.

 

"None of that. No cumming until I say you can."

 

Souji nodded, the words not registering even as Adachi's dominant tone sent shivers down his spine.

 

Then the hands were gone, and the sound of the vibrator revving up filled the room.

 

"Hey! You said no ass play unless I want it!"

 

"I'm not using this on your ass." The gentlest touch of the vibrator against the tip of his cock had Souji whimpering again and he was only dimly aware of a cock ring being snapped around his base and balls. The vibrator was then dragged up and down his shaft torturously slow.

 

"Please... I need to cum please...!" Souji twitched, writhed and thrashed on the futon, his head thrown from side to side almost whiplash fast.

 

Adachi slid the vibrator all the way down before swallowing Souji's cock until his lips brushed against the vibrator.

 

For several long minutes Adachi worked at Souji with lips, tongue and vibrator, delaying his orgasm as long as he could. Finally, at long last, he reached up and unhooked the cock ring. One last pump and Souji came so hard he blacked out.

 

When he came to he was clean and tucked back into his boxers. “Well, how was that?”

 

Souji just shook his head. Part of him had hated having his needs denied like that but part of him had loved it. Instead he muttered that he had to go and dressed as fast as he could heading out the door.

 

 

It was only two weeks later when he finally found himself back at Adachi's apartment and this time he had no issues removing his clothing entirely and allowing himself to be analed.

 

 

Adachi slipped into the house, as quietly as he could in his drunken state. Souji hadn't come by in almost a week. Usually he was now visiting a couple times a week for sex.

 

Somehow he managed to get himself up the stairs and remembered which room was Souji's. The boy was sound asleep, splayed out on his back on his futon, blanket kicked off, hair gleaming in the dim light.

 

Adachi dropped to his knees beside the sleeping boy; Souji was his, how dare he deny Adachi what he needed? What was his to take?

 

One hand reached out to pinch nipples through thin cloth, then slid south to slip inside pyjama pants.

 

Souji woke with a shriek; a hand was quickly clamped over his mouth. It was already to late.

 

“Souji? Are you okay up there?” Shit, footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

 

Seconds later Dojima threw open the door and entered his nephews room without knocking first for the first time.

 

“Adachi?” At first he hesitated then his eyes fell on the hand still down the front of Souji's pants. “Get off of him! What the hell are you doing?”

 

“He's mine! He won't come by anymore for sex then fine! I'll just come to him!” His words were slurred with drink but still understandable.

 

“The hell? Are you sleeping with my NEPHEW? OUT! GET OUT!” Adachi jumped he was so unprepared for being screamed at like that.

 

“S-Sir...”

 

“Out!”

 

Adachi didn't need to be told again as he booted it down the stairs and out the door, Dojima hot on his heels as he barricaded the door from the inside.

 

“Dad? Whats all the noise?”

 

Hearing his daughters voice calmed him down somewhat. “Adachi broke in while drunk and well... he was touching Souji in ways that weren't appropriate. Go back to bed.” Even though he was more worried about his nephew, he took the time to get Nanako back into her own bed before heading back to Souji's room.

 

The door was closed once more and this time he did knock. “Hey, it's me. Can I come in.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Opening the door slowly, he found Souji seating in the middle of his futon, arms around his knees and his forehead resting on his arms. “Are you okay? What did he do to you?”

 

Souji said nothing, and it was then that Dojima noticed the slight shake to his shoulders.

 

“Hey don't cry, you're safe now. I'm not going to let that ass-hole get near you again.”

 

“How? I mean, how did he even get in here?”

 

“I don't know. I think I forgot the chain tonight and Adachi has a key for emergencies but I'm going to ask him to give it back. Hey, he said that he's... is that true?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Was any of it rape?”

 

Souji slowly shook his head no.

 

“Are you sure? You weren't pressured into putting out for him?”

 

“No, I wasn't. We flirted a few times as I cooked dinner for him and well, we both dropped hints. Then he kissed me, that night he helped you home drunk. And he said that if I wanted to learn more I was always welcome at his place...”

 

“Only tonight you didn't like it?”

 

“Tonight he scared the shit- sorry! Stuffing out of me. I was asleep and then there was a hand down... there and he was just hovering over me, with this extremely dark look on his face. Like he wanted to kill me and fuck me at the same time. Shit I swore again I'm so fucking sorry!”

 

“Hey don't worry about it right now you've earned a few cusses.” Dojima sighed. “I want you to promise me that you won't see him again okay?”

 

“He was just drunk tonight I'm sure...!”

 

“Stop right there. Listen to yourself you're making excuses for his behaviour.”

 

“So?” Souji bit back his next words, always feeling ashamed for lashing out.

 

“So that's the first step to accepting abuse. Look I really hope I'm wrong here but what Adachi has been doing with you screams abuse, and not just tonight. You're sixteen, that makes it statutory rape.”

 

“Oh.” Souji looked down, once more feeling like he was going to cry. “Will you report him?”

 

“No. I... I can't.” Dojima glanced towards the doorway, and Souji followed his eyes looking without seeing for a long moment then his eyes went wide.

 

“Yosuke? What are you...?” His eyes took in the fact that his best friend was wearing nothing but PJ pants. His Uncle's PJ pants. “You... and you?!”

 

“Yeah. I've been sleeping with your best friend. That's why I can't report Adachi.”

 

“GET OUT! BOTH OF YOU GET OUT!” Souji leapt to his feet, rage and betrayal raw on his face as he threw his pillow as hard as he could.

 

Distantly he saw Yosuke's eyes widen with shock before he turned and fled from Souji's uncharacteristic rage. But halfway down the steps, as the slamming of the bedroom door faded into quiet, Yosuke stopped as sobbing could be heard from the room he'd just left.

 

“Hey, leave him alone. This is a lot for him to take in tonight. But Yooske, we need to end this tonight. It's not fair to ask him to leave Adachi if we don't do the same thing.”

 

“Ryotaro! But I love you!” Yosuke's eyes glistened with tears.

 

“I know. But this is for the best. For tonight though lets get back to bed.”

 

Yosuke just wiped at his eyes and nodded as a gentle arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

 

 

 

 

“Yosuke we need to talk.”

 

It was Monday; Yosuke had left before breakfast the morning before so they hadn't seen each other since Souji had kicked Yosuke out of his bedroom.

 

“You feeling any better? I could hear you crying.”

 

“Yeah. I just felt so betrayed. Like, I could fuck an adult but you couldn't be with my Uncle. I'm sorry for being so selfish.”

 

“Ryotaro told me what he walked in on; your anger was understandable. What are you going to do?”  
  
“Tohru keeps texting me that he's sorry but I haven't replied to any of them. Ryotaro?”

 

“Tohru?”

 

They just looked at one another for a long moment before bursting out laughing.

 

“Oh God just look at us! Sixteen and dating adults. Hey at least Adachi is only, what, thirty?”

 

“He's twenty-seven. And my uncle is in his early forties.”

 

“Yeah. I know. But he's still fairly spry for his age!”

 

“Oh God I so did not need to know that.” Souji shoved Yosuke playfully.

 

“So how did it happen?”  
  
“With Tohru? He let me come over a few times to make him dinner and we ended up flirting and then he invited me over for sex. How did it happen with Dojima?”

 

Yosuke blushed and looked away. “When I first met him after we got arrested I just... kept staring at him. And I think he was looking back, ya know? Anyway nothing happened and I pushed it away to the back of my mind for a couple weeks. Then one night I was walking home after doing some overtime at Junes and I really had to pee so I ducked into an alley. Dojima caught me within moments and told me to turn around. I never had time to tuck it away and well, he saw my dick. I was so scared that I would be arrested again. Instead I found myself pinned to the wall as he kissed me. After that, I started coming by your house after you'd gone to bed. The first few times he told me to go home, then he gave in and... and it was amazing! But I felt so bad after, that's why I tried to talk to you that day. You were on your way to Adachi's?”

 

Souji remembered the day in question. “Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't stop and listen but that was the first time I went over for sex.”

 

“Ah!” Yosuke's eyes lit up.

 

Souji thought back; he remembered days when Yosuke had swung by the house early to walk with him to school but...

 

“You never did stop by just to walk with me to school did you?”

 

“No. Those were the times I ended up staying the night.”

 

Souji nodded slowly. “I never spent the whole night with Tohru. I was always too scared of what Dojima would say if I was out the whole night.”  
  


“Yeah. You have no idea what sort of questions I've had to dodge just from Ted!”

 

“Hey, so uh...” Souji scooted closer.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“If we both have to break up with our adult boyfriends maybe we should... date each other?”

 

Yosuke blushed. He loved Ryotaro but Souji was hot, there was no denying it.

 

“Yeah okay.” Their lips met for the first time.

 

 

 


End file.
